


Luck

by Satine86



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fluff, Mild Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Varric realizes his own luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vehlr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vehlr/gifts).



> On tumblr vehlr prompted: I wish you would write a fic where Varric realises how truly lucky he is to have been given another chance at a happy ending.

It didn’t come in the heat of battle, with their lives at stake. Nor in a passionate, private moment with tangled limbs and heated kisses. 

The thought struck him in that subtle way, when you’re all of a sudden reminded of something you had forgotten. That, “ah, yes” moment. 

The day was quiet, completely unremarkable. Perhaps even a little boring compared to their normal day to day lives. He was at his desk, quill poised over parchment as he struggled for the right wording. Something that really popped. 

Cassandra sat in her chair in the corner. He’d had it brought in for her, plush and large enough for her to curl into it. She had her feet tucked up while she read the first draft for the latest chapter of his newest tale. She held it tightly in her hands, eyes flying over the pages, lower lip caught between her teeth while she concentrated. 

Varric watched her for a moment, and he could tell by the way she leaned forward slightly she was nearing the end. Then her eyes went wide and she looked up at him incredulously. 

“You can’t end it there!” she cried. “I have to know what happens.”

He tried not to laugh, but it was difficult when her reaction was exactly as he’d predicted. What he’d tried for. “Things have to be interesting, Seeker. Gotta keep the reader’s attention.” 

“Varric,” she was almost whining in her desperation. It was a side no one saw of her, no one save himself. He pressed his lips together to keep from grinning at the thought. 

He leaned over, opened one of the drawers of his desk and withdrew a stack of papers. “You’re in luck, I have a headstart on the next part.” 

She bolted from her chair, setting the manuscript on desk before grabbing the new pages. Her eyes were glowing with excitement as she leaned down and pressed a kiss on the top of his head; it wasn’t a heated or impassioned kiss, it was careless almost, but fond and familiar. Then she hurried back to her chair to read, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. 

That was the moment when he realized he was a supremely lucky bastard.

One might argue that he was a naturally lucky sort, because how else had he made it through all the endless shit he’d faced in his life? Varric didn’t see it that way though. 

Honestly, he thought he was rather _unlucky _, over all. But he was resourceful, cunning, if not a little underhanded and deceitful. He wasn’t necessarily proud of those things, but they were what they were. And that was the reason he’d survived as long as he had. None of it had anything to do with luck, that better served novels about heroes and do-gooders. Not him.__

__So, no he wasn’t really lucky._ _

__Except he was. Because of _her_._ _

__And maybe he was giving himself too much credit, thinking it had anything to do with him. Because it didn’t, not really. She was the one who’d given him everything._ _

__Given him something he never thought he would have: a happily ever after._ _

__Sure, there was still time for it to go wrong. Sure, there was time for her to realize she could do better. For the world to go to pot and for them to both end up dead._ _

__But he didn’t really think that would happen, didn’t feel like that would be the outcome, because that was another thing she’d given him: hope._ _

__“Cassandra?” he called softly. She glanced up, a brow quirked in question._ _

__He smiled. “I love you.”_ _

__It was the first time either of them had said it. Part of him wondered if it should be a part of a grand scheme, some romantic moment. But this was better, this was real. She deserved real. She deserved the truth._ _

__Her eyes widened slightly, brows lifting toward her hairline, before her face softened considerably. She stood up, leaving the pages of the story behind, and crossed to him._ _

__She stopped next to him and he obediently shoved his chair back, leaving enough room for her to sit on his lap. Twisting to face him, she grabbed his face between her hands, wearing the softest smile he’d ever seen on her face. A shiver traveled down his spine._ _

__“I love you too,” she said right before she kissed him._ _


End file.
